


Wreathed in tradition

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: When Deans sleeps, Cas still watches over him at times. This time Dean talks in his sleep, and Cas replies, convinced Dean will never know, but later today it seems Dean might have been more aware than Cas thought.
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Wreathed in tradition

**December 3rd**

Castiel smiled as he watched Dean sleep. The Hunter had sat with him all afternoon, yesterday. Just watching the blizzard, silent, but comfortable. Dean had actually nodded off a few times, and the only thing that had made him end their time together, was his growling stomach. As they had just settled down, and Dean’s mind had started drifting, he had a slip of the tongue that had filled Castiel with joy. He had called the angel ‘hon’, like they were a couple. Castiel knew he probably shouldn’t read too much into it, but his heart was of a different persuasion. It was singing ever since.

It was nearly seven, but the light didn’t change one bit. They were really buried now, and it was starting to worry Castiel a little. Dean was dreaming, his nose twitched, his eyes rolling behind his closed lids, the small veins colouring them a light lilac. “C’s… mmm.” Cas froze. Was Dean waking up? “Smell nice, ang’l. Like rain on h’t day. Mm.” Dean chuckled softly in his sleep. “Kiss me? Pl’s?” Cas swallowed. He shouldn’t be here, but… staying would possibly mean hearing more. He bit his lip. “Mmm… C’s.” Dean turned over and snuggled with his extra pillow. “‘S warm. Sleep?” 

Cas sighed. “I’d love to even just sleep with you, Dean,” he whispered. “If only you could see I’m not hung up on the religion humans made.” He sighed, having made up his mind. “I like the traditions, like the Advent wreath, but I don’t support most of the Church’s teachings. Like their phobic stand on any different relations. I’m totally indifferent to sexual orientation, and ever since I pulled you from Hell, I have known about yours. It gives me hope, that one day you’ll kiss me.” He brushed his lips over Dean’s brow. “Sleep well, Dean.” 

He made the coffee, just as he did every morning, and decided to try his hand at pancakes. Dean came sauntering in, adorably sleep-ruffled and yawning. “Mmmh! Morning sunshine. Ooh? Are you making pancakes?” Cas smiled at him, his heart warm. “Yes. Give me two seconds to turn these, then I will make your coffee.” Dean smiled at him and sat down. “Gee, Cas. You’ve gotten domestic all of a sudden,” he grinned. Cas just shrugged. “Not that sudden. Besides, you’re no better.” He waved his spatula at the grey robe and pyjama pants with hotdog print, ending up at the hamburgers on Dean’s feet. Dean chuckled. “Damn right.” Cas flipped the last pancake and poured Dean a coffee in his favorite mug. “Thanks, angel,” Dean hummed and took a deep breath, taking in the coffee's aroma.

The casual way Dean said it, made Cas’ heart skip a beat. As if they had been lovers forever. He sighed and when his angelic hearing picked up the scuff of Sam’s feet coming near, he quickly made another mug of coffee, before plating the last pancakes. “Morning,” Sam hummed. “Ooh! Pancakes? Cas, you’re amazing. Thanks man!” Cas served them both a healthy helping, Dean’s slathered with butter and strawberry syrup, Sam’s moderately doused with maple. “Never known you to not serve us our food the way we like it best, Cas. How do you do it?” Sam asked, after a few bites. Dean, mouth bulging, tried to add something, or answer, but it was unintelligible. “Geez, Dean,” Sam groused. “Get some manners.” Dean swallowed and wiped his mouth with his tongue, which Sam hated, and Cas tried to ignore. “I said: he’s just that good. He cares about us, and has infallible memory. Win-win. I love that about him. He has these little touches…” The rest did not register with Cas. Dean had said he loved something about him…

After breakfast, Dean did a quick recon on the weather. “Still snowing. Holy shit. I have never heard of weather like this in Kansas. I’m starting to think something is off.” Sam shifted in his seat, as Cas cleared the table. “I must agree,” he chimed in. “This weather is unheard of in this part of the country. This is the middle of Kansas, not Alaska or New York. I will try and find magical influences after I’m done with the dishes.” Dean cocked his head. “Will that take long?” Cas shrugged. “Probably until two or three o’clock, depending on what I find.” Sam was alternating running his hand through his hair and biting his lip. “Are you ok, Sam?” Cas asked. With a little start, Sam looked at him. “No. I mean, yes… fine. I’m going to do some research.” He swiftly left, his own robe fanning behind him. Dean looked at Cas and shrugged.

When Cas came back down from the very highest landing, it was half past two, and he came to the library, finding it even further decorated. In the hearth, a Yule log was placed, ready to light up, and in a corner, a nativity set was set up, lacking the baby Jesus, and the three wise men. Dean sat at the table, a beer in front of him. “Heya Cas. I found some more decorations. Including this.” He pulled an Advents wreath from under the table, the frame filled with fresh evergreen, poinsettias and holly, the candles new and shiny. “I know officially this should have been lit yesterday, but… would you do the honours? Don’t know why, but I got a feeling you’d like the traditions.” Cas smiled warmly. “Thank you, Dean. I’m honoured.” He took the lighter Dean passed him, and held it to the wick.   
  



End file.
